resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
York, England (level)
York is a city in north-east England that was temporary liberated on July 11th, 1951 by Sergeant Nathan Hale and the 1st Ranger Regiment during Operation Deliverance. For more information, see York, England (location). Synopsis The Gauntlet The Americans 1st Rangers Regiment landed in York on July 11th, 1951, the landing was unsuccessful, and many American soldiers were killed. Nathan Hale was one of the soldiers to escape the landing zone, which was desolated by the Chimera. He took a squad of soldiers with him but they were later infected by swarms of Crawlers, leaving only Hale. A Lone Survivor Hale made his way through York and rendezvous with Captain Winters and the remains of the 1st Ranger Regiment at a bus depot. Spires When Hale rendezvous with Captain Winters, he and the remaining regiment was ordered to clear a landing zone for reinforcements; the regiment cleared the bus depot before being attacked by spires. Becoming infected by the unleashed Crawlers, the comatose soldiers, along with a unconscious Hale, were then taken to a conversion center in Grimsby. Script Cutscene: The Fall of Man A map of Russia appears on screen. It begins to be slowly engulfed by a black stain, representing the Chimera spreading across the country Rachel Parker: The Chimeran threat began in Russia. The origin of the virus is unknown, but it's effects were devastating and swift. In the 1930's, reports of biological experiments began leaking out of Russia. The image changes to a photograph of an abandoned village Rachel Parker: Then reports of villages destroyed over night...then, entire cities. We feared the Russians had developed a weapon of unparalleled power...the truth was far worse. A photo of the Russian wall appears Rachel Parker: The Chimera stayed sealed within Russia for over a decade. The map reappears, the black stain accelerates across the rest of Europe Rachel Parker: Then, in 1949, they launched an assault that overwhelmed all of Europe in a matter of weeks. The stain covers all of the European Continent, then spreads across the English island Rachel Parker: For several months, we thought England was safe. But in October of 1950, the Chimera burrowed under the channel. The scene changes to a photograph of London, abandoned Rachel Parker: We had prepared for them, but in three months time, the war was lost. We abandoned the cities to the Chimera and retreated to scattered military bases and outposts...the Chimera had won. A photograph of an American regiment on board an aircraft carrier, preparing to land in York Rachel Parker: On July 11th, 1951, the Americans launched an assault on the eastern coast of Europe. A photograph of Nathan Hale fades in Rachel Parker: On the second wave of that assault was a Sergeant named Nathan Hale. The actions of that soldier have become a matter of both scrutiny and myth. What follows are the known events of his life, from July 11th to July 14th, the day he was last seen. The photo becomes colored, then becomes a moving cut-scene. Hale turns to and opens his locker. He takes out his combat knife and his helmet. He then takes out a photo of himself and the participants of Project Abraham. He stares solemnly at the photograph, but then hears the warning bell and puts on his helmet. The scene fades to black. On board the American aircraft carrier, Hale boards a VTOL. The VTOL's door closes Pilot: We're good to go! The VTOL takes off and flies away from the carrier, on it's way to York. The VTOL links up with a squadron of VTOLs Rachel Parker: "The American soldiers had no idea what they would soon be facing-the American government had sealed it's borders in 1950. Radio waves and newspapers became state property. Only the highest levels of their government knew the truth. The Operation was an exchange. The Americans were bringing supplies and tanks into York, we were giving them our one secret weapon-something we could offer that they couldn't build themselves. I was the commander of the convoy team that was to meet the U.S. soldiers. We were ambushed in Manchester on the way to the rendezvous. There was no way to warn the Americans. They were on their own in York, fighting an enemy they knew nothing about." The VTOL carrying Hale begins it's descent. It hovers over the city's ruins Rachel Parker: We never learned exactly what happened there. All we know is that Nathan Hale was the sole survivor. U.S. Soldier: GO, GO, GO! Hale and the soldiers take a rope and slide down into York. Gameplay begins. The Gauntlet Category:Locations Category:Levels